I'll Take Care Of Her
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: Amy loses a love one and is now depressed. Can anyone snapped her out of her it? Sonamy (I suck at summary. I know. First one-shot. Hope you like it)


**(My first shot on a one-shot fan fiction. Hope you like it!)**

**I'll Take Care Of Her**

I ran down the streets of Station Square alone, tears rolling down my cheeks. My brother was dead. He was gone.

* * *

_The doctor stepped out of the room. I stood up and ran towards him._

_"Is he alright?!" I asked. The doctor shook his head slowly._

_"I'm sorry Miss Rose. Your brother…is gone." He said._

_"No." I whispered. "He can't be." The doctor put a hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm sorry but his wounds were too deep. He lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do." He said. _

_"NO!" I screamed. Suddenly Sonic and gang ran into the room._

_"We came as…*pant…quick as we…*pant* could." Silver said panting. The doctor turned to them._

_"Is Mister Shadow alright?" Cream asked as she grip Cheese in her arms. The doctor sighed._

_"I'm afraid not. Shadow had lost too much blood." Before I could see the gang's reaction I ran out the door, tears streaming down my face._

* * *

I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand but to no avail. Tears kept on pouring down.

_"How can he be gone?" _I thought. Shadow was the strongest guy I knew. He never let some little cuts hold him back. Finally I got tired of running and started walking. My thought went back to how he got injured in the first place.

* * *

_"Metal! Let me go!" I screeched. The metal robot didn't loosen his grip on me. I scream as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me. Suddenly a black blur came and kicked the robot away from me._

_"Shadow!" I cried. Shadow turned and smiled at me._

_"Hey Rose." He said. Rose was my nickname. I smiled back. Metal Sonic got back to his feet. His eyes glowed red, like blood._

_"Alright you tin can!" Shadow shouted._

_"No one harms my little sis!" Metal Sonic said nothing instead he fired a rocket at him. Shadow jumped out of the way just in time._

_"Shadow, be careful!" I shouted. Shadow just nodded to me as he dodged another rocket. _

_ "Eggman must have rebuilt Metal Sonic and gave him upgrades." I thought. Shadow and Metal Sonic continued to fight. Suddenly a rocket flew off course and headed straight towards me. I screamed. I then felt myself beening lifted into air and an explosion behind us. I opened my eyes to find that Shadow had grabbed me bridal style. He ran off into wood then he placed me back to the ground. _

_"Rose. You need to get out of here." He said._

_"W…what?! Why? You need me." I said. Shadow shook his head._

_"No way Rose. You get out here, where you will be safe." He said._

_"But…!" I protested. Shadow sighed._

_"Rose, trust me it's for your own good. I'll be fine. Tell you what. After this I'll take to the ice cream shop and we'll grab a cone." He said. I sighed._

_"Fine." I said._

_"Now get going." He said. I took off in the other direction running and Shadow in the other. _

_"I hope Shadow is okay." I thought as I hear more explosions. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream is heard._

_"Shadow!" I screamed. I ran back to the field and I was shocked by what I found. Metal Sonic's parts were scattered all over the field. Shadow was on the ground, the lift bleeding out of him._

_"Shadow!" I cried again. I raced towards him. He was cover in cuts and bruises and his eyes were close. Amy gently placed Shadow on her back and half carried and half dragged him to the hospital while muttered._

_"He is going to be fine. He is going to be fine."_

* * *

I turned a corner and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get cloudy, darks clouds covered the moon. I hear a low rumble and it began to rain. The rain poured down at me as if haven itself was crying for my lost brother. It soaked my clothes and my hair but I didn't really care. I kept on walking then I hear someone calling my name and footsteps on the pavement. I didn't look back. I knew who it was. A few minutes later there was a rush of wind and then warm arms picking me up and zooming off again. The rain stung my cheeks and bare arms. I kept my eyes close as the rain continued.

He quickly ran back to his house. As soon as he reached the front door he set me down and opened it. We both stepped inside and he ran upstairs and was back in a flash with towels. He wrapped one around my body then took another one and began to dry my hair with it. Once I was dry he took the towels and picked me up again and set me down on his couch. He then left. I didn't know where though. I felt so empty inside right now. Suddenly a mug full of a brown liquid was in front of my face. I took the mug and realized that it was hot chocolate. I took a slip of it and it warmed my up right away.

"Thank you." I whispered. He sat next to me and with his own cup.

"Ames, I don't like seeing you like this." He said. Tears formed in my eyes again. The cup in my hands shook. He placed his cup down and gently put his hands on top of mine to stop the cup from shaking.

"Amy, please stop. Shadow won't want to see you like this. You're a strong girl. You can get through this." He said.

"But…but I miss him." I said.

"I know you do. We all do but you can't be upset about him forever." He whispered. I sighed. I knew he was right. He always was.

"I…I understand." I said as he looked up at him. His emerald green gaze met mine. It was enough to make my heart melt. He had the power to do that. He always did. I blushed and looked away. He chuckled.

"Even when you're like this I can still make you blush." He said.

"I…I wasn't blushing." I said. He smiled and took the cup away from me and placed it on the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer me instead he kissed my cheek which made me gasp in surprise and make me blush even harder till my cheeks were a cherry red. Then he did another surprising thing. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me till I was against him. Automatically my arms came up and wrapped themselves around his middle

"I…I love you." I whispered as I looked up at my hero. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through my hair. I yawned sleepily. He knew that when he stroked my hair it always made me tried. I laid my head on chest. The last thing I heard was my hero's strong heartbeat before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

**Sonic's POV**

I smiled as I watched my rose fall asleep on my chest. I looked out my window to the starry night sky. The rain had stop and there was a full moon. I wondered if Shadow was up there now, looking down at us. Suddenly something appeared in front of me. I didn't move or tried to wake Amy up. It was kind of like a mist that took the shape of a hedgehog. I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her now." The figure of the hedgehog nodded and disappeared.

**(Well, that was my first one-shot. Hope you liked it! Please Rate and Review!)**


End file.
